


Period Accurate

by bellasong



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellasong/pseuds/bellasong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Matt gets really intriguied about how much Alex minds period fashion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Period Accurate

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t resist writing this Mattex(ish? lol) ficlet. It was written a few months ago, first Mattex ever. Also, English isn't my first language and it is not beta'd. Hope you all enjoy. :D

Lunch time on set. Always a time to relax, at least for Alex. She’d always have a great relationship with all the cast and crew, so, good on her, she’d never be alone on lunch. Steven had just left – after a very long chat about the details of River and the Doctor’s relationship and a huge amount of laughs from both sides – when Matt sat beside her.

“Oh, look who I found! The Kingston!” He said, waving his arms and trying to look as if he was very surprised.

“Oh, then I suppose we’re pretending you were not looking for me, darling.” Alex teased, raising a brow and sipping her orange juice. 

“Cheeky.”

“Stalker.”

“Oi! It’s not stalking if you wanted me to find you.” He smirked and Alex let out a laugh.

“Oh! Now did I?”

“Always do.” He grinned and she rolled her eyes. “Admit it, Kingston, you hopelessly adore me.”

“Oh shut up.”

“Make me.”

“Maybe I will. Someday.” She said, low voice, and winked and Matt’s cheeks blushed instantly. He’d never say what thoughts made him blush. “So.. You were looking for me?”

Matt’s blush fade and he sat up straight, giving her a flirty look with such a sparkle in his eyes that nobody would believe that man had blushed with a bit of innuendo.

“I was watching this interview of yours—”

“Stalker, just like I said.”

“Shut up, Kingston, I’m talking! That’s rude of yours!” He tried to look angry but all he managed was to look like a pouting child and Alex had to try hard not to laugh.

“Sorry, darling, keep going.”

“Hum… Right. And you said when you played Moll Flanders you did not wear any underwear, because Moll didn’t wear underwear back then…” His lips curved into a naughty smiled and it was Alex’s turn to blush a little.

“I always try to be period accurate, dear.” She said and shrugged, despite the obvious blush on her cheeks.

“Exactly. Period accurate.” He raised his almost not there brow and Alex frowned, absolutelly confused.

“Exactly what, Matt?”

Matt bit his lip and then licked it, looking Alex from head to toe. She felt was if he was undressing her with his eyes.

“The Pandorica Opens. Series 5.”

“What about it?”

“You played Cleopatra.”

It took Alex a second to realize that he was insinuating. As realization came to her, she felt like she might blush again. That impossible man.

“I didn’t play Cleopatra, I played River playing Cleopatra!”

“Still Cleopatra, and I’m sure River is as ‘Miss Period Accurate’ as you are, my dear.” He was almost laughing at her blush. “And… God Alex! That was a white dress, I could have got a eyeful!”

“As if you would have minded.”

“Not really. Shame the lights were in your favour.” He pouted and she slapped his arm. “Maybe next time!”

“You are terrible! But I’m afraid I won’t be playing Cleopatra again, sweetie, so no next time.”

Matt got to his feet with the wickedest face she’d ever seen, and that was a lot, she could tell he was up to something, he started searching for something over the room with his eyes and smiled broadly when he found it.

“We’ll see about next times.” He said and motioned to leave.

“Where are you going, you daft man?” She asked, still wondering what the hell he was looking for, and he stopped turning on his heels do face her again.

“To talk to Steven. You are so getting more period costumes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know Alex or Matt or anyone related to them, so this is a work of fiction. All from my head.


End file.
